polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Puerto Ricoball
He represents the U.S. territory of Puerto Rico which belongs to the USA, but he can govern himself. He used to be a province of Spain, but USAball stole gained it after the Spanish-American war. Puerto Rico cannot into statehood. Puerto Ricoball favorite song is Livin' La Vida Loca (from Puerto Rican singer Ricky Martin) Personality Puerto Rico is usually very nice to anyone, but he gets very mad if he gets confused with Cubaball. He can also be very cocky, and he is obsessed with girls. Fun facts * Puerto Rico has the most clay of all US territories, and even has more land than two US states. * Puerto Ricoball copied his look from Cubaball to show support to the Cuban and Puerto Rican wars for independence. * Puerto Rico isn't just an island, but rather an archipelago. * 70% of USAball's rum comes from Puerto Ricoball. * He also has the largest single dish telescope in the world (not long until Chinaball finishes building a radio telescope more bigger and effective by 2016) * San Juan is the oldest European-founded city in all of the US (and territories). * He has a bioluminescent bay. * If you include Spanish Empireball, Puerto Ricoball is actually older than USAball. * His name wasn't always Puerto Rico. Before the Spanish came, it was called "Boriquen" and then it was called San Juan and the capital was called Puerto Rico. Jealous of the name the capital had, he decided to switch it. 'Relationships:' * USAball: Both had complicated relationships with each other, but it all turned cool somewhere in the 60s. Now, he's pissed off that he can't into statehood, but that's Washington's fault. Many Puerto Ricans want statehood, however, some others want independence. * Cubaball: Both always have had a great relationship until the Cuban revolution. Once Cubaball became communist, their relationship strained severely. After the recent embassy openings USAball in Cubaball (and vise versa), Puerto Ricoball and Cubaball are good brothers and can hang out again......kinda....... they are "hermanitos" nonetheless.... * Dominican Republicball: Both fight a lot over baseball, but in general get along pretty great like best buddies. Pretty much frenemies. * Haitiball: He gave aid to Haitiball after the 2010 earthquake. * Jamaicaball: Both haven't interacted much to even have a relationship. *United States Virgin Islandsball: Big brother/little sis relationship. * British Virgin Islandsball - Distant relative. * South Koreaball - I fought his evil brother. *Navassa Islandball - I watch over him from Haitiball. *My relatives in the Pacific who was under Spain: Philippinesball, Palauball, Guamball and Northern Mariana Islandsball * Spainball: His father. They had a somewhat good/bad relationship but mostly good. He fought for independence against him only to be anschlussed by USAball. * Mexicoball: Worst Latinos... still Latino brothers * Canadaball: Moose and Syrup. Cool, adoptive uncle who never visits. * Venezuelaball: What do you think you are doing? Bolivar thinks you suck venezuelaball... What the fuck you doiing... I can be of better independent nation than you... an i was for 4 hours. * Brazilball: You have very good soccer players *'Eastern Caribbean group': Big jerks probably planning to invadings the Antilles Caribbean. Good luck with that. * UKball: My Grandpapa * ISISball: STAY AWAY FROM ME * North Koreaball: Madman who wants to destroy all human life. Enough said. Gallery America true friend.png Puerto Rico statehood.png Cuba and Puerto Rico polandball.png Puerto Ricoball.jpg Like father like son.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sd06SiH.png VuHuZ.png Puerto.png Category:Modern Countryball Category:Island Countryball Category:Spanish speaking countryball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Burger Category:Catholic Category:Former kebab removers Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Caribbeans Category:Protestant Category:USAball Category:American territories Category:Puerto Rico Category:Latin America Category:Smart Category:Dependent Category:Goya Category:Pork Lovers Category:Low countries